


Where Marinette finds out and teases Adrien with cat puns

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's a total kitten, Blushing, Cat Puns, Drabble, F/M, Marinette gets bold, Marinette realizes just who Chat is, ace kwami, and takes to teasing him, credit to theamazingnjdraws on tumblr for the idea, playful Marinette, sassy Marinette, theres lots of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette connects the dots and does some playful flirting of her own. Adrien will never know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Marinette finds out and teases Adrien with cat puns

‘Chat Noir’s Adrien…’ Marinette thought as she stared at the back of said boys head, a blank look on her face. Next to her Alya was going off about something Ladybug related, but she wasn’t pay attention she was too busy thinking about this new revelation.

“Girl, are you even paying attention?” Alya said snapping her fingers in front of her best friend.

“Um… yes?”

“Then what was I saying?”

Marinette froze for a second, “Something about Ladybug and how amazing she is…?”

“Close enough, I’ll let you off the hook this time.” Marinette nodded at her friend as she went back to staring at Adrien as the realization that he was Chat finally start to set in.

* * *

“Hey Mari.” Adrien said, “What’re you up to?”

“Ju-just some sketches. No-nothing special…”

“Can I see?” She nodded, turning her note book toward him. “Is that Chat Noir themed?”

She nodded, “He’s just the cutest kitty.”

Adrien looked away so she wouldn’t see his blush, “Um yeah sure, well I have to go. See you tomorrow.” Marinette smiled as she watched him go, her cheeks a light pink.

* * *

“You know, Chat?” Ladybug started as the superhero duo started their patrol.

“Yes, my lady?”

“You have a rival for my love.” She said with a playful smirk. “His names Adrien and he’s just lovely and- “ She paused in her movements, yanking Chat closer to her with his tail, “Every time I see him I just want to lean in close and- “

“And what?”

“Kiss him.” She whispered into his ear before letting him go. Chat was frozen for a few seconds, his face bright red. He was shaken from his frozen state by his lady beckoning him closer with that playful smirk of hers.

* * *

“So Ladybug knows me as a civilian, do you think she knows I’m Chat? Plagg? Plagg? Plagg!”

“What you want me to tell you? Kwami don’t do this romantic flirty stuff like you humans.” Plagg said, “Cheese?”

Adrien sighed and tossed the Kwami his cheese.

* * *

“Isn’t Adrien just pawsitively adorable?” Marinette sighed, hearts in her eyes.

“Yeah, and you’ve pawsitively obsessed with cat puns recently. What’s with that? You going through a Chat Noir phase?” Alya asked.

“You could say that. I just think that he’s purrfectly adorable. A total kitten.”

“You okay, dude?” Nino said, “You’re redder than Nathanael’s hair.”

Marinette leaned forward, “Is the kitten, embarrassed?” She whispered into his ear. And if it were possible he turned even redder; Marinette giggled a little pink herself.

“Well your certainly getting bold.”

“Only because I know things. I know things.”

“Like what?”

“Things that have to do with a certain cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope don't own and the plot's not really mine either, but I did add my own twist.
> 
> And no I will not be adding any more to this, but anyone's welcome to do their own version.


End file.
